A Soul Mate
by Jo-MarieSnape
Summary: This story start pretty quickly. Hermione finds herself in a dream with Severus Snape but what does it mean. The very first day of school is one she will never forget, she learns that Snape is her soul mate but even deeper than that was that they had to be near each other or the need to be with the other would become to great and someone could get hurt. Snape is at a loss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Soul

Hermione sat at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall almost silently, except for her breathing. There were so many things that had happened that summer that she just wasn't sure about. Thinking about the odd dream she had, that started just nights before she got on the train at platform 9 3/4. It had seemed so real to her, even now as she replayed it in her head over and over.

"Please?" she heard a voice ask from behind her, it sent a chill all through her body. Then she felt his ands wrapping around her waist. "Don't go. Trust me." his lips moved to her neck as his hands moved to turn her around but when she saw the face...his face she froze. That's when she usually woke up but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the tingling sensation to go away, and as hard as she tried she couldn't get him off of her mind. The dream reeled through her brain so many times she had almost convinced herself it had happened, and whenever the dream ended she felt a pulling at her heart, but really it was more at her entire being, she felt empty and alone without it.

So many times she tried to make herself look up at the staff table hoping that just one look at him might make her feel a little bit 'fuller' in a way, but she couldn't bring herself to do it she wasn't sure if he was there let alone what he might think if he caught her looking at him in that needing way. And yet to make matters worse the next morning were that start of classes, and her first class just happened to be double potions. All she wanted to do was drop her head on the table and never have to lift it from its place. As everyone was about to leave to go to their dorms she felt a shadow behind her. "Do lift your head Miss Granger, wouldn't want anyone to think your brain dead. God forbid we lose our insufferable-little-know-it-all." Hermione didn't even need to turn around to know who it was but she lifted her head and turned anway. And then there standing well over her was Severus Snape, dreaded potions master and man of her dreams...litterally. Her face went red and she opened her mouth to speak but found no words so instead she heard him. "Speechless? The world must of stopped spinning." With that he turned to leave but his hand brushed her arm, she felt a quick shock go through her it was so fast she almost missed it, had it not been so forceful, she thought he had to have felt it to because he paused with his back still facing her but continued walking just a moment after.

'What the...' she thought to herself but couldn't finnish the thought as Ginny grabbed her and linked their arms together. "Let's go Hermione." she said not having noticed anything that had happened previously. Harry and Ron werent speaking to her, Ron mostly because she had slapped him for trying to kiss her their first night at the Burrow, Harry only because if he did Ron would probably tear him a new one. So she just followed Ginny but stopped at Gryffindor Tower Ginny would be going inside but Hermione would have her own space, just below the common room, her having requested it and being Head Girl helped in getting it.

"Night Gin." she said trying to smile convincingly.

"Night." Ginny replied walking through the portrait hole with everyone else.

Waiting just a moment Hermione turned to the stairs and went to her new room, a private space where she could think properly about everything that seemed to be happening. She didn't know what it was but it was starting to make her think she was a bit off her rocker. _

Severus walked into his classroom through his office and into his own private chambers he was trying to figure out what had just happened, between him and Granger, just the slightest touch make him feel like he was missing part of himself without her around and that thought should have repulsed him. She was his student and he her proffessor but something was happening and he needed to figure it out fast, he had been dreaming about her for the past week always him trying to get her to stay with him, and make her trust him.

'This can't be happening.' he thought to himself but a moment later he heard. 'What?!' but the thought wasn't his own.

'Let me guess.' he thought, 'Miss Granger?'

'Yes...Sir? H...how can I hear you?'

'Go to the Headmasters office right away, I will be there shortly. Do not tell him about this till I get there. Understood?'

'Yes sir.'

Granger may be and irritating twit but she wasn't one to question orders often. He sighed and left his place in the dungeons and headed to the Headmasters office all the while being bombarded by Grangers thoughts. 'Stop!' he eventually had to tell her. 'Stop thinking I can hear everything!'

'Sorry.' he heard and then everything was silent until he could tell she had already reached Dumbledore's office. He could feel her hesitation just before his door, and relished how he made her jump as he came up behind her.

"Miss Granger. Knock." As she raised her arm the door opened swiftly, they could both see the Headmaster at his desk looking about both of them curiously. They went inside as he motioned for them to move closer. Severus made his way up to the desk and started to explain the whole thing even his dreams of late and seemed to surprise Hermione that they had drempt the same thing.

'Maybe I'm not going crazy after all?' she thought but was anwered with his thoughts. 'You most certainly are Miss Granger.' he seemed to chuckle to himself at her reaction of surprise and frustration.

When he had finnished explaining their situation Dumbledore took a moment to look at both of them, Hermoine was now of age and coming back to finnish the 7th year she had missed, the war was over, Snape had survived but because of her, because she had saved him maybe that had something to do with all of this. After a few moments Dumbledore spoke but what he said seemed almost unbelieveable.

"Severus, believe me when I tell you this...she is your soul mate." he raised a hand before Snape could speak. "This is a rare thing, very rare magic, but I think when Hermione here saved you those many months ago it made the connection. You see you were already ment to be with each other but when she saved you part of each of you was transffered to the other. Many things will come of this, you will know when the other is in danger, what the other thinks, you may even experience moment when you can see the other. You may even find yourself with a mark it will be the same on both of you but its a mark only the soul can create on the flesh. Now there is more and Severus you will not like it, Miss Granger I urge you to listen carefully because it is important. If you are away from each other to long you will feel a longing a desire to be near the other and soon nothing will stop you from doing anything in your power to do exactly that. So I only see fit that you spend as much time around each other as possible and here is where you may object. Miss Granger will be taking extra lessons with you in the evenings Severus and you will need to stay with each other."

"Stay with each other? As in, in my chambers or me in hers?!" Snape spoke with question, anger, but also a hint of excitement or a bit of longing for it to be true.

"Yes Severus, it is the only way that neither of you are able to hide from everyone else what is happening to you, and so you don't go roaming about the castle trying to find each other if your already together, mind you Severus these things have happened before and when soul mates to this degree are kept apart terrible things can happen to them or anyone around them.

"I have no choice! Your going to make me spend almost 24/7 with this girl just because you think we have a new connection to one another! NO! I will not have it!" With that he stormed to the door and before leaving completely he looked to Hermoine. "Miss Granger, do try to keep your thoughts to yourself and do not find yourself at my door tonight." Just like that he was gone, everything had happened so fast she was still trying to comprehend, that she was soul mates with a man that hated her every being and wanted nothing to do with her. She looked to Dumbledore who seemed to be shaking his head, then looked to her.

"Miss Granger, please do understand that eventually he will have to come around and things will have to be done because the longer you two are apart the worse everything will seem to feel for the both of you. The longing and need for each other will drive you, thats all you will think about and you will do anything to get close to each other."

"I understand Proffessor but I do think I should be getting to bed now." she said as she left his office and headed back to her room. As soon as she knew she was alone she collapsed on her bed and tried as hard as she could to keep her thoughts her own. Eventually she got up and opened her wardrobe grabbing a pair of black boxer shorts and changing into them, then putting on a black sports bra to sleep she crawled under the covers and tried as hard as she could to get comfortable and sleep but all was lost.

Severus made his way to his chambers once more slamming everything and anything in his way before reaching his room. He decided to just undress down to his boxers and get into his bed but when he tried to fall asleep all he could do was toss and turn until he saw something cloud his vision. Its was her, Granger, undressing. All he could do was try not to blink because of what he was seeing. Her body was firm and small she looked to be in great shape, smooth curves everywhere he could see, she was down to her knickers and he found himself hoping everything would come off for a moment. Then she took off her bra and he saw her breasts, large, firm...perfect. He snapped himself out of the vision somehow and noticed he now had an throbbing erection. He groaned and tried to think of anything else other than her undressing in his mind but all was lost. He gave in.

'Get down here.' he thought, he knew she wasnt asleep he could feel her wide awake and waiting.

'I thought...'

'Now Granger.' he heard himself growl in his head. There was something running through his mind that he could'nt control, he wanted her right then and there and he wanted to ravish her until she begged from him, screamed his name, this was so wrong but everthing he thought felt right. Then he heard her knock and lost all his self control. "Come in." he said and got up from the bed walking to his chamber door waiting for her.

As Hermione walked through the door she barely had time to close it before she felt his hands on her pushing her back hard against it, she heard him breathing heavily, and his hands on her hips made her grow weak in the knees. "This should'nt be happening." she heard him whisper.

"If you dont want me then stop." she said hoping he really would'nt something about this felt right, she was of age now she was free to make the choice and she was there wasnt she?

He growled and pinned her arms above her head. "I cant." he said in her ear as one hand kept her arms up the other travels back down her body carressing her thigh as his lips traveled to her neck.

"Good." she snipped back trying to keep the smile off her face but it didnt seem possible, because he seemed to enjoy her comment, because he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and started nipping and biting her neck, moving lower and lower then he stopped as all his senses came crashing back and he let her fall back onto her feet and backed away from her quickly.

"No...no...I cant we cant..." but before he could finnish she was standing behind him again, she reached up and touched his shoulder and he seemed to melt, her touch felt so good. "This isnt right Hermoine." he felt her hand leave his shoulder as he said her first name, he turned to see her expression, she was surprised and hurt at the same time.

"Just because this whole soul mate thing came along...it...you dont have to want me. But I will tell you that I havent been able to get you off my mind since I started having that dream about you. I have tried many times but it never works and I dont want to make you hate me even more by being around you all the time. I'm a big girl now Severus..." she paused saying his name felt right, it had just slipped but it felt right. "This is all happening so fast its hard to keep up but you dont have to want me...but I want you, in everyway possible." she stopped their she didnt feel like getting speechy at this point would help.

"You want me? Why?" he asked slightly surprised his breathing getting even heavier than before.

"I dont know why but being around you...your touch..." she moved closer and put her hand on his chest over his heart, but felt a slight burning sensation and moved her hand as a dark black tribal mark was left behind. They both stared at it before she finnished. "I guess its just right..."

Snape lifted her hand back to his chest right over the mark where it had been before, leaned in and waited. "Your sure?"

"Yes." she whispered as his lips crashed down on hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her pulling her closer.

"This is so wrong." she said taking a breath before kissing her again harder.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she said as he lifted her up yet again but this time to lay her back on his bed and started kissing her neck again moving lower as one hand pulled off her bra, and when she didnt push him away he nipped and sucked at her breast gently her hands went into his hair her hips bucking against his. He never felt like this before he was being hasty but couldnt help the feeling of her beneath him it made him forget everything and each soft moan she made, and every movement she made only pushed him further. So he let one hand slip down and remove her shorts then let his hand move back to her center. He let his thumb rub her clit as he kissed her harder, he felt her moan into his mouth as he felt her panties becoming soaked with desire, but he waited, he wanted her to ask for it to beg for him, that didnt take long, as soon as he pushed them aside and let a finger slip inside her wet core her back arched and then he heard what he needed.

"Please Severus...Please!" she begged between ragged breaths.

Ripping her panties away with a swift motion he leaned up to get a better view of the naked form that lay beneath him, he enjoyed the sight but he needed her, he needed to be inside her filling her. He stood and removed his boxers and placed himself between her legs his hard member pressing against her core, he heard her beg again and lost it her thrust into her quickly as deep as he could but stayed still when he realized that she moaned not just out of pleasure but pain as well, it took every ounce of energy he had to hold still while her muscles relaxed again and when they did he silently asked her. 'Ready.' she just nodded kept her head turned to the side. 'Look at me.' he asked as nicely as he could he wanted to see her face when he moved he wanted to see the need leave her body as it was replaced by pleasure. And he didnt he started to move inside her slowly but quickly picked up the pace when he saw her try as hard as she could not to close her eyes and moan.

Leaning down against her, he got a better angle and thrust into her so deeply he couldnt hold back any longer he moved fast and hard against her, soon she found the rythm and bucked her hips to meet his at every thrust. Soon she was writhing underneath him almost screaming in pleasure but biting her lip. 'No' he thought. 'I want to hear you.' she stopped biting her lip and let her voice follow moaning his name, and he knew she was ready, he went into her harder and harder until he felt her tighten around him and scream his name, he rode her orgasm a few more seconds before falling over the edge into his own. Severus let himself fall on the bed beside her, he reached over and pulled her flush against him, he felt her heart rate coming down and fell asleep easily with her against him.  



	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke a few hours later, and was shocked to find herself still in Snape's chambers. It only took a few hours at Hogwarts to turn her entire world upsidedown so many things had happened and so quickly it almost felt unreal, like it had all been a dream. Yet laying there in his arms was proof enough, it was no dream, she could really hear his thoughts, see him in short visions, create a mark with just a touch and more. Hermione just covered her face with her hands and wondered what the hell she thought she was doing, she had just slept with her potions proffessor, she was in love or a soul mate to her potions proffessor. He had said last night that it wasn't right, if he had thought that then why did he go through with it? Maybe there was just no fighting it. Maybe they were just stuck in this situation.

Even though she felt like she couldn't move or rather didn't want to she still found herself slipping from under his arm, moving away from his firm, warm welcoming chest and slipping back into her clothes. Grabbing her wand she left Snape's chambers as quietly as she could, she really didn't want to wake him, he would ask why she was leaving or even why she hadn't left yet she wasn't sure how he would feel tomorrow about all that had happened. On her way back upstairs Hermione wondered what they were going to do now, was she really gonna be taking extra potions lessons just as an excuse to be near him. Maybe they would just avoid each other like the plague to see what happened, to see if they could be apart or not. Maybe it would be a risky test either way, but there was one thing she was sure of, she needed to try her best to keep her thoughts to herself to make things easier on both of them. Hopefully he would do the same, she didn't really feel like listening to him grumble, curse, or scream at her through his thoughts if he was unhappy.

Once she was back in the safety and comfort of her own room she collapsed back on the bed and tried to sleep the rest of the night through but yet again, all was lost. Now she wished she had just stayed but what would everyone thought if they saw her leaving his chambers in the morning and roaming the castle in little clothing. Sure there was a charm to hide herself but there was still the chance of someone seeing the shimmer left by the charm in the light and she didn't have Harry's invisibility cloak so leaving when she did had to have been her best choice especially since she still wasn't sure about what Snape was going to say when he woke up but there were only two senerios she had already played through in her head and she had really hoped not to be yelled at for letting things get as far as they did, but there was to going back now, she didn't think there was any farther to go.

Severus woke up to his empty arms the moment Hermione was gone, at first he felt a little hurt that she would just up and leave without even saying a word to him, especially after last night...then it hit him everything that had went on the previous night. How so much had changed in just a few short hours, how he had let his body control him mind...well maybe it was the other way around. He laid back frustrated he didn't know anymore, he didn't know how she really felt or even how he really felt. If this was all true and they couldn't be apart then he would be stuck with Gryffindors insufferable-little-know-it-all, but was that really such a bad thing. Last night had felt so good, unbelievable actually he never thought he would feel anything like it ever again, but then again what was this? Everything seemed so confusing yet so simple at the same time. Was what he was feeling real or what? Finally he decided he would just ignore her like before and try and get everything back to normal, so he got up and walked into his bathroom and caught sight of something in the mirror, the mark she had left on him from last night a tribal mark that was going to be a reminder of the previous night for the rest of his life.

Hermione got up in a huff she decided since she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she might as well get up and get ready for double potions. So with a sigh she walked into her bathroom and started the water, climbing in she felt the hot water rush over her body and relax her and then without even thinking her thoughts drifted to the previous night.

'What was I thinking?' she thought with a soft sigh. 'Why do I wanna run back down there and do it all over again? Why do I just want to be held in those strong arms and act like the rest of the world doesn't exsist?' then her eyes snapped open and she remembered her thoughts were no longer her own, slapping her hand to her forhead. "Shit." she said aloud.

Severus had heard everything Hermione was thinking again and knew she had to have forgotten until then because everything went silent quickly, he was standing in the shower already trying to wake up and relax a little when his thoughts seemed to drift for a moment.

'I have to try and just avoid her, that has to work, she probably regrets everything from last night and that is for the best. This is wrong and we shouldn't have let it get that far. But I want her so badly it hurts. No...No we have to stay away from each other.'

'So be it.' he heard ringing in his ears now, and cursed himself but maybe thats what she needed to hear, maybe now everything will stop and just be better, be easier, maybe the whole soul mate idea was a mistake. So instead of trying to relax any further Severus stepped out of his shower, got dressed and entered his classroom, maybe the torture of his first class would help his day. It didn't, Severus found himself in an odd position, Hermione sat right in the front of his class and after he described what they were going for the day and set the intructions on the chalkboard with a flick of his wand everyone set to work including Hermione. Although he knew he needed to stay away, keep his distance from the young witch he struggled every moment trying to catch her eyes to see if maybe she was struggling to but she wouldn't look at him not even for a moment, she just sat there finnishing her potion with ease although he did think he saw he shaking a bit when she added ingredients and stirred. Then Severus also realized he hadn't heard any thoughts from her either she was silent and stiff and he was worried which for him was deffinatley a new thing and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Soon enough the class ended and everyone was leaving but he couldn't help himself.

"Miss Granger. Stay." he said plainly he didn't want to bring up any questions.

"Want me to wait for you?" Ginny asked her pausing at the door.

"No Gin I'll catch up in a min its probably about the fact that I didn't disturb his class this time, he must think the world has stopped spinning yet again." she tried to smile but couldn't bring herself to do it. Ginny left anyway with a small knod and when everyone was gone the door closed and Snape was right behind her, she heard the lock on the door click.

"Sir I have more classes to get to what is it?" she asked not turning around to face him.

"Why did you leave this morning?"

"You know very well why I left I didn't feel like being kicked out, or getting a lecture about what would happen if I was seen leaving here in the morning."

"What do you think went on last night Miss Granger?"

"Simple Sir. We found out we were soul mates, you felt some kind of need for me to be around and asked me to come down. I left a soul mates-mark on your chest, we had sex which I am fully aware and am sure you regret. Everything happened so quickly, I don't blame you for feeling that way and your thoughts this morning were very clear sir, so nothing..."

Hermione was stopped by Snape's lips pressing to hers, he had restrained himself but the entire time she was talking he was watching her lips he needed to kiss her again he loved the way it felt, this wasn't a sexual need though this was just a need for her. His entire world was turned upsidedown for a young Gryffindor and he had no control over it. Part of him was fighting it with every fiber of his being but the heart is stronger than the minds defenses and lately even his mind has been working against him. Surprise struck him though when he felt her starting to answer his kiss moving her body closer to his, his arms wrapped around her and his hands rested on her back gently holding her still as he pulled back from the light kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"Hermione..." her name felt good on his lips. "This isnt right, I wish you didn't have to feel anything for me, I wish that I could tell you we are safe to be soul mates but even though Voldemort is dead, I still have enemies, Death Eaters are still out there with or without him. Your in danger just being around me let alone...getting close to me."

"I don't care. I know I should but I just don't. I know this should be wrong but its us now. We have to do what we need to, to keep from hurting anyone. Please." there was a bit of begging in her voice.

Severus kissed her again as an answer, she was right and as much as he wanted her to be wrong, she felt so good in his arms and wanted to keep her safe within them. This was going to be difficult cause they would both need space but yet they both needed each other. Then he realized she was going to be very late for her next class, only half caring. Pulling away he kissed her forehead and took a step back. "You need to get to your next class, come see me after your rounds tonight we can talk to little bit more about this okay?"

"Yes. That sounds alright. I'll see you tonight then." she smiled a bit her body was still a little shaky she loved they way he kissed her, his lips felt so soft and perfect against hers, and last night the way he had consumed her, she just couldn't think about anything else. Leaving his classroom she made her way to Charms, hopefully she would be late enough for no one to ask questions, she sighed, why did everything always have to be so damn complicated? Why was she bound to her Potions Proffessor? Why did just the sight of him turn her knees to jello? Everything right now was confusing but she knew one thing, they needed each other and that was okay with her. Considering she had a previous crush on Snape to begin with, all of this was a bit more okay with her than Severus she thought.

After charms she had transfiguration, ancient ruins, and then care of magical creatures. After he last class she was walking back from the edge of the forbidden forrest, Hagrid had been showing some of the girls a unicorn, he had managed to get one to come closer to the girls, it was darker so she thought the creature might have felt safer, than in broad daylight. All Hermione could think about was going to see Severus, she was anxious, what would they talk about? Would he try to push her away again? There were so many questions running through her mind as someone's arms wrapped around her and one hand covered her mouth.

"Time to play witch!" she heard a voice in her ear, she knew exactly who it was and that made a chill run along her spine. It was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione felt them disapparate and when her feet touched the ground, everthing went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to find herself in a dungeon like room, arms chained above her head holding her off the floor. Once her brain started to process this information all she wanted to do was scream for Severus and beg him to hear her completely forgetting that he could actually hear her thoughts. Her wrists were bleeding from the chains cutting into the skin, she was covered in dirt and several cuts she could only assume happened while she was blacked out. Though she knew it was wrong she started to struggle against the chains hoping to get lucky but all that happened was they cut into her wrists deeper she could feel the blood running down her arms, she had to bite her lip to keep from making any noise.

"Well thats no fun witch." she heard that voice again, a voice she was sure could kill.

"Lucius. What a nice surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she stated sarcastically.

"You do know why I have taken you don't you. Surely the smartest witch of the age would know why she was taken prisoner?"

"Well considering the war is over Voldemort is dead and you are nothing more than stray leftovers of a lost cause I can't say I do."

Anger was clear on his face, and she feared the worst which is of course exactly what she got, he raised his wand at her shaking slightly.

"Crucio!" she heard him yell, all she could do was struggle against the chains as if trying to chase the pain away even though she knew that wasn't possible, she managed to stifle her screams, she couldn't give in to him she couldn't give him the satisfaction, struggling and screaming in her head her body racked with pain all she could think about was Snape.

Lucius lifted the curse watching Hermione hang stripped down to her bra and panties in hopes to damage as much of her as possible. 'Such a waste.' he thought.

"Are you ready to be a good little witch now?" he asked practically spitting in her direction.

"I really have to idea why I am here so why don't you tell me."

"Fine then. You are here my dear Hermione in hopes of bringing our dear Severus out of hiding from behind those stone walls. You are here to lure him away to that I may finnish what the Dark Lord started!"

"The war is over Lucius you leave him out of this! I saved him! Why would I help you kill him! Why do you think he would come just because i'm here?

"Incarcerous!" he yelled as ropes shot out of his wand and around Hermione's neck. Struggling to breathe, Hermione fought once again against her bindings trying to be able to pull at the ropes but with no luck, everything was about to go dark when the spell was lifted and she struggled to regain enough oxygen.

"Do not play me for a fool Granger I know about the bond! I watched you that night trying to save his life, the moment you touched his skin I knew! He will feel your pain, he will here your screams and he will come for you! And I WILL KILL HIM you filthy little mudblood!"

Without fully knowing why Hermione started to laugh, like actually laugh. "You can't kill him. You can't kill someone who already thinks themselves dead." She was sure about the fact that Severus probably hated her for saving him that night. And knew that she probably hated her for having to be bound to her soul for the rest of his life. There were alot of reasons for him to hate her and she was okay with that she just didn't want him to die.

'I will not die Hermione, I am here. Don't look for me. I am here.' she hadn't realized everything she had thought about was out loud in her head but then again she really wasn't sure if she could feel anything at the moment.

"You think I cant kill him?"

"I know you cant kill him."

"Obscuro! Sectumsempra!" Lucius covered Hermione's eyes and let Snape's spell do the rest she would die in a matter of minutes but that didn't matter now. "Come on out Severus! The girl will die if you don't help her."

Snape walked out from behind the shadows trying to keep calm but the searing pain running through his body wasn't helping. Hermione, the one thing good to happen in his life was dying and he had to act fast.

"What will you get out of killing her Lucius? When I know for a fact its me you really want dead. I took the glory from your son, I made a Unbreakable Vow with your wife when you had no knowledge of the fact. Why take it out on the girl?" he had hoped that might distract the wizard long enough to disarm him and get to Hermione who had only minuets left, but nothing was going to be that simple Lucius would make sure of that.

"I know she can be used against you dear Severus. Do you really care for the mudblood or is it the bond speaking for you?" he asked watching Snape's reaction but then an idea sparked within him. "Why don't we find out Severus." Lucius backed up to the girl wand still trained on Snape, he moved Hermione forward pulling on her bindings a little as he moved to stand behind her. Using Hermione as a shield he put his wand to her chest and started to heal her body, slowly but surely the deep gashes turned into scars and Hermione gasped for breath struggling again. All she wanted to do was cry but she knew she had to be strong she knew she just had to stay alive.

"What do you say Severus. Lets break this bond shall we?"

Severus flinched he knew what Lucius was going to do but he had no way to stop it, if he tried to cruse Malfoy he could hit Hermione and he wasn't willing to risk it.

'What is he talking about what is he going to do?' Hermione said in her head she sounded so scared.

'Hermione...he's...I can't stop him...'

"NO!" she screamed in her head as well as out loud when she felt Lucius hands trail down to her underwear, pulling them down with his long boney fingers, she felt revolted to even have him touching her it made her feel naseaus.

"Oh come now witch if you liked Severus wait till your filled by me. I don't take much to mudbloods but I am sure that if Severus enjoyed you there has to be a reason. Hermione could hear him pulling his zipper down and she started to struggle again her eyes still covered which made the experience even more horrid, then she felt to worst coming on. Lucius lifted her up slightly, and before he was even inside her she felt her tears started to cover her face though she made no sound. Soon enough he thrust inside of her groaning and started to move his hips erratically grunting and moaning loudly, there was nothing for her now, she felt degrated and humiliated and outright disgusting. Finally after what felt like hours Lucius had finished, she could feel his heat dripping down her legs and she could only cry more.

Lucius moved from behind her after putting himself away, a huge grinned posed across his face as he pushed his wand back in Snape's direction. Severus at this point was stone, he was furious, but he was also empty every feeling of warmth and comfort from Hermione was now gone, the soul bond was broken and he wasn't sure what to do he wasn't sure how to act anymore, the feeling of wanting his life to be over came back, Lucius noticed.

"Now Severus how do you feel about our dear mudblood? Do you still feel the pull, hear her thoughts? I thought not. I suppose that means your ready to die, but not yet I haven't finished having fun yet." Lucius walked back to Hermione who felt dead already, and raised his wand to her neck. "I feel its fair to let her die by your own spell don't you think Severus?" Malfoy removed her blindfold, but Hermione refused to look anywhere other than the floor. "Does it hurt that bad Granger? Do be dismissed as easily as that? I suppose it was the bond the very short time you've had with dear Severus, but I bet you thought it was more. I bet without a doubt that you had real feelings for your potions master before the bond was created hmmm?" Hermione didn't stir she just hung there helpless and without a bit of fight left in her.

"Lucius ENOUGH!" Severus yelled he couldn't take what was happening but he still hadn't even decided what he would do just yet but he had to stop him somehow he had to get Hermione somewhere safe, she was still his student and he has to protect his students.

"Do shut up Snape. She is just a toy now." Lucius gripped Hermione's chin and pushed her face up so she had to look at Severus, her eyes were dim, her spirit was broken and he knew that. Snape just looked at her then back to Lucius with rage.

"This will be between us Snape right after this...Crucio!" he yelled and without taking the spell off Hermione he pointed his wand at Snape who was watching him carefully waiting for the perfect moment to strike but all he could think about were Hermione's screams, she had given up fighting the cruse and was now screamed and fighing against her bindings no matter how much damage it caused to her wrists, at this point she wanted to die. Severus couldn't take it anymore he aimed at Malfoy. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled praying it wouldn't hit Hermione, it didn't. Lucius now lay dead on the floor his curse on Hermione had lifted and Snape ran to her as he bindings gave way. Catching her and holding her tightly in his arms he moved the hair from her face as he kneeled on the ground.

"Hermione!?" he shook her slightly.

With ragged breaths and feeling her heart ready to give out she muttered. "Your free...of me."

I know it seems like a short chapter guys but I couldn't think of a better way to end it!

I love all the reviews I have gotten so far I tried to drag out this chapter as long as I could but I didn't want anyone to think I was being ridiculously cruel to Hermione.

REVIEW MORE PLEASE!

Guess you'll just have to wait a few more days to see what happens next! 


End file.
